Lost in the Labyrinth
by Lady Shenzuki
Summary: A/U; Rin/Sesshomaru. Rin is upset at Sesshomaru for being away from her for six weeks. She decides to take a walk in the garden to cool off. Will she forgive Sesshomaru or not?    Warning: Adult themes and content; PWP


**_Lost in the Labyrinth - revised_**

**_~~~Quick warning: The following story contains adult themes and content with lots of lemony goodness. There's also human/demon role play involved; therefore, if you're unable to stomach a demon and human in a sexual situation then please do not read any further. You have been warned.~~~_**

* * *

Rin tied the ends of her red robe together. She wore a matching red negligee underneath, which was all lace and expensive satin with a matching red thong. One of the many delectable pieces of lingerie her mate gifted her the past year. He didn't have to say that he expected her to wear it; Rin simply made sure she did. Her lord expected obedience and Rin provided it. Unquestioned loyalty and obedience.

Tip toeing to the nursery, she was pleased to hear slight snoring sounds confirming her pup - _their_ pup, Yukio - had reached the delights of dreamland. His favorite toy - an over-sized white fluffy bunny - was snuggled neatly into his small, stubby arms. A wry smile graced her lips. Her mate often scolded her for spoiling their pup and keeping him too sheltered. Rin would argue back that a child is a child only for a few years and she would spoil him rotten if she had to.

The knowledge that she was the only one allowed to speak with the great Lord Sesshomaru in such a casual manner was something she would never take advantage of and, deep down inside, she was glad her lord could be somewhat compromising even if just for her. She turned around feeling a presence behind her.

"The young master couldn't stop calling out for his papa today, my lady." Kazumi bowed. Kazumi was hired several years back as a nanny to Inuyasha's pups and now Yukio was under her wing.

"I can imagine. He's been missing his father terribly. " Rin smiled as she fixed her robe and tried to hide the blush on her face. Excitement and anticipation of being with her mate filled her as she shut the door to the nursery.

Kazumi smiled as she rose, "I can see my lady is also anxious to greet my lord."

Rin tried to keep her face impassive but couldn't hide the eagerness in her voice, "Yes...well...Please watch over Yukio for tonight."

"Absolutely. Will that be all, my lady?"

"Yes, Kazumi, thank you." Rin replied and walked away.

Her heart was beating tenfold now as she rushed down the expansive Taisho stairway, filled with longing to see her mate after the six long weeks he had away on business. She always felt lonely and somewhat trapped in the mansion without him.

Not that being a Lady of the West was a boring task. In fact, she had much to keep her preoccupied throughout the day. Tending to her mate's business relationships in his absence often kept her busy for most of the day. She always made time for Yukio despite her busy schedule and there was always Kagome or Izayoi to speak with if she really felt lonely. But there was a certain part of her loneliness that could only be fulfilled with the company her mate provided. Their friendship along with the combination of their unique bond was something Rin always missed in the absence of her life mate. _Her mate_.

She smiled shyly just thinking of the actual act of mating with him. The bond of their love reached several levels further than physical delights of the flesh; however, she was extremely thankful that her mate indulged in the "physical aspects" of their relationship, with as much eagerness, as she.

Her pace quickened upon hearing Inuyasha's voice. Certain that since both brothers left together for the business trip, they would, no doubt, return together as well.

Standing in the arched doorway of the kitchen with a huge smile on her face, her eyes roamed the area only to find Inuyasha and Kagome playing with their pups - Daisuke and Ryuji - but Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen. Where was _her_ Lord? _Her mate_?

"Hello Rin!" Inuyasha called as he held his new born pup.

"Hey Inuyasha...um...Where is Sesshomaru?" She asked trying to sound as calm as possible.

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head and raised his eyebrows, "Yeah...about Sessh...You see...he's a bit caught up and..."

Raising an eyebrow, Rin inclined her head slightly as if encouraging Inuyasha to continue.

"He's probably going to be late." Inuyasha finally finished.

"Do you know how late he's going to be?"

Shaking his head, Inuyasha shrugged, "Sorry Rin...I really don't know."

"Will he be back today?"

"I suppose so?" Inuyasha's sounded as though he wasn't sure whether or not Sesshomaru would return today or not.

Controlling the annoying twitch in her eye, she reminded herself that she was speaking with Inuyasha and to get a straight answer out of him was like asking the sun not to shine.

A mix of sadness and rage was building up inside her. Her stupid mate promised that he'd be back in six weeks. Why wasn't he here? Moreover, as always, he failed to respond to any of her emails or texts while he was gone. If he had prolonged his stay would it have been so hard to tell his wife? She deserved at least that much, _right_? Lady of the West, indeed! She felt like Lady of the Baka's.

The night was still young. Just because her workaholic mate wasn't around, didn't mean she couldn't have an enjoyable night. Rin felt a new resolve come about. She would take a nice long drive along the outskirts of Tokyo. It was a cool summer night so she would park her car on a nice cliff, sit on the hood and star gaze till she had her fill. Yes. That's exactly what she would do.

Without questioning Inuyasha further, she turned on her heels and walked towards the main gate. Grabbing her car keys and putting on her Nike's, she reached for the door knob; only to find her slim wrist in the grasp of her step-son's large claw.

"Where exactly are you headed, Rin?" Shouichiru's inquired.

"Let me go, Shouichiru. _Now_." Rin replied.

Shouichiru winced at how authoritative his step mother sounded but he had no choice but to act the way he did. She was his father's bitch and when his father was not around, it was his responsibility to make sure she was protected, "I can't do that, Rin. Where ever you're headed, I will accompany-"

Rin groaned. She spent the whole day preparing for her mate's arrival. She planned out a private candle light dinner in their chambers. During dinner, she would tempt him with her revealing lingerie. To everyone else he was the epitome of control. However, after years of getting to know him, she knew she was his weakness and while she would never purposely take advantage of that knowledge, she knew he didn't mind her teasing him.

She got her hair, nails and especially her toes done. He loved her toes and she made sure to keep them in proper shape for him, always. She even got a special wax done to surprise him during their lovemaking. She had done all this for nothing!

And now, when she wanted _nothing_ more than to get out of the stuffy mansion she'd been trapped in for six weeks, she wasn't allowed to do even that, "No! You will _not_ accompany me, Shouichiru. In case you forgot, I used to be a _demon hunter_. _Nothing_ will happen to me if I go out for a ride." Rin raised an eyebrow at her step son.

With a fluid motion, Shouichiru grabbed her car keys with this other claw, "All of that aside, there's no way in hell I'm letting you leave the mansion wearing what you're wearing. Furthermore, you are the Lady of the West. Your status _alone_ will attract stronger, more powerful demons and you won't be able to stop them on your own. Don't get me started on the paparazzi, either. I'm coming with you and _that's that_."

Rin narrowed her eyes. Frustration and fury now burned in her usually calm brown orbs. She jumped as high as she could trying to reach for - and hopefully grab - her car keys, which Shouichiru was conveniently holding at his full arm's length. She couldn't possibly reach that far unless she climbed a ladder.

_'Damn demons and their inhuman height.'_ Rin groaned. Defeated. She straightened her shoulders and looked calmly at her guard-dog step son, "You may let me go, Shouichiru, I won't leave the mansion grounds."

Shouichiru narrowed his eyes, "I have your word?"

He was able to smell whether she was lying or not so why ask such an obvious question. Rin shot him the look of death, "Can't you tell?"

Shouichiru shuddered but let go of his step-mother's wrist. Next to his father, his step-mother's fury was not something to be reckoned with.

Slipping the Nike's off her feet, she walked away from the main door and into the garden.

The Taisho estates were protected by spell binding charms and magic. Not only would the spells ward off unwelcome demons and hide scents of inhabitant residents but they also hid the overall appearance of the estate. Rin would be safe as long as she remained within the walls of the estate.

She desperately needed to cool off. First, she found out her mate won't be home tonight; and second, she wasn't able to leave the mansion grounds. Hopefully some alone time will help her collect her thoughts. Rin passed several bushes of roses and carnations and various other flowers into the large labyrinth.

* * *

She was beyond upset at her mate. Her plan was to start the evening with a romantic candle light dinner, which, she was hoping, would turn it into a heated lovemaking session. He made no phone call, sent no text or email to tell her he won't be returning today. She cursed. Damn him for being so insensitive!

To make things worse, she was ovulating which meant she was extra horny. She restrained the use of her favorite toys this time around to save all of herself for him. Her core suddenly warmed at the thought of when he used his body and her toys to please her. Surprisingly enough, it was he who gifted her with various little knick knacks and toys for her pleasure and amusement. Not that she used them all that often. His love and affection was all she really needed to reach completion every time. Oh, but when he stimulated her senses using his body and her toys, she would die in ecstasy every time.

Suddenly, not too upset at her mate, her breath picked up and she stopped. Closing her eyes, she leaned on a hedge and lightly ran her hands over her body, wishing they were his large and calloused ones.

"Sesshomaru." His name came out as a breath into the cool summer night. She rubbed her thighs together; wondering if he ever knew how desperately she needed him. Not just today but every single time her body and soul ached for fulfillment. She was _so_ tempted to run back into the mansion and shove her most favored dildo up her wet core till she came but she knew it wouldn't give her the joy and happiness only her mate could provide.

She opened her brown eyes to stare into the obsidian night. The sky was clear and she could make out the constellation Sirius from where she stood. Her heart stopped beating momentarily as she thought she saw a blur jump over a labyrinth hedge. Standing straight, she looked frantically up and down, left and right but there was no one there except herself. She shook her head and started walking towards the fountain.

It took an expert about fifteen minutes to get from the start of the labyrinth to the center without meeting a dead end. Rin assumed it took her the same amount of time but she never really timed herself. Having gone through the labyrinth several times since she mated with Sesshomaru, she had each turn memorized carefully. Though, she never knew the purpose behind the labyrinth or who had built it. Perhaps she could ask her mate when he returned?...

Once she reached the large sandstone angel holding a vase and pouring water into a three tiered fountain, she took a seat on the edge and crossed one leg over the other. She sighed contently and felt a calm wash over her. The sound of the flowing water, the clear night sky, the feel of the cool summer breeze, the crimson eyes staring back at her..._What?_ Wait a minute, crimson eyes? That's not right.

A low guttural growl made its way to her ears and she heard crisp leaves and twigs crunching as a demon slowly appeared in front of her. His true form eventually becoming visible from the shadows of the hedges. He had bright red eyes; his figure slightly slouched and his claws drawn out. Ready to pounce on its prey.

Rin stood up. Her training as a demon hunter taught her techniques to calm her breathing and mask her apprehension so as not to irk the demon, "Who goes there?" She called.

"It is I." The demon said simply as he slowly approached Rin's seated figure. His unique demonic markings and wild hair now clearly visible in the moonlight. He had no shirt on, save for a pair of pants that were ripped from the knees down.

"Leave this place!" Rin yelled back and sat down, looking straight into the demon's eyes.

Her shrill, authoritative voice was a bit to tart for his liking, "I go where I please. Who are you to say otherwise?" He ground out.

"I am the Lady of the West and it would do you good to obey me." Rin stared back and stuck out her chin in defiance.

The demon smirked, "I believe we're at a stalemate, Lady of the West. For you see, I do as I please." He could imagine several ways in which he could break the pride in that chin. Ignoring the ningen's angered look, he simply proceeded towards his target. _Her._

Studying the demon's body, she felt a shiver go down her spine. Not a shiver of fear but one of anticipation...His hair was flapping in the summer wind; his figure was lean but muscular and his six pack was mouth watering.

Rin stood, again, looking up at the demon who was about two feet taller than her. She wasn't about to let height intimidate her; pointing a finger towards him, she took a few steps forward, "I...Ooph!" Without notice, Rin lost her footing and, with flailing arms, fell into the chest of the demon in front of her.

Her face was now buried into the demons hard, chiseled chest - just above his solar plexus. Her arms desperately clinging onto his biceps. She felt the demon tighten his arms around her; holding her protectively. A cool wind blew from the west and the smell of fresh summer rain and a masculine musky scent invaded Rin's nostrils. She tried struggling but it was in vain. Left with no other choice but to look into the demon's face, she narrowed her eyes, "Put. Me. Down."

Her voice carried a commanding tone but the demon seemed oblivious to it, "Later...but _first_..." The demon's hands slipped to her bottom as he pushed her up against him and placed his lips on hers.

Rin was furious. She was terribly upset at Sesshomaru for breaking his promise to her and now even more upset because the demon had the audacity to take such liberties with her. She would have screamed if she was able to but his touch and warmth successfully distracted her. Pressing his lips against hers, he forced her lips open and tasted her voraciously.

His musky scent was intoxicating. A sudden surge of desire ran through Rin's body. Such raw, primitive rapture made her delirious as she eased into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The demon was famished; he'd denied himself such raw pleasure for far too long. He drank in the alluring taste of the ningen - the sweet taste of wildflowers and honey. What stirred him was that she wasn't passively accepting his kisses but kissing him back. _Passionately_. This would simply not do. He had to regain control. Before he could break off the kiss, she angled her head and greedily took in more of him. Her tender hands fluttering like a butterfly on his shoulders. Her soft body and oh so soft touch was lighting up his flesh.

It was he who pulled back and swallowed, mere inches away from his temptress, who was a creature of magic and moonlight. Perhaps she was some succubus created to lure him into committing carnal crimes of the flesh.

Rin looked at the demon through half-lidded eyes. She motioned towards his lips but he pulled back - only just a bit.

Mere inches from her face, he traced a knuckle along her cheek down to her jaw and stopped at her chin; tracing her lower lip, he whispered, "Is this what the Lord of the West keeps hidden so well."

Staring back at her were two bright red eyes and turquoise pupils. Without a doubt, these eyes arose fear and apprehension in the demon's victims but for now all she could see was a certain _longing_ in them...it was compelling but she must show some sense of pride. She was, after all, the Lady of the West, "I think the proper term you're looking for is _'who'_ not _'what'_?"

The demon chuckled deviously. His deep voice resonating through her very core and taking on a slightly acidic tone, "Silence!"

The ningen's attitude reeked of authority but her body was responding in a very _different_ manner. Tracing one claw from the sensitive spot behind her ear down her neck to the valley of her breasts, he purred, "You may choose to keep an indifferent facade but yet your body responds so willingly towards me. Do you have no fear, no apprehension towards me? These claws alone can rip you in half."

Her breathing steadily increased as the demon brought the same clawed hand and placed feather light touches on the spot behind her ear. Only her lord knew of this spot; this one sensitive weakness. Her heart was beating doubly hard and she gasped. Trying to control the pitch of her voice as much as possible she retorted, "If that was truly your desire, you would have already gashed me in half by now."

He laughed again, sending an electric shiver down her spine, "Somehow, I think you already know what it is I desire." He ground his engorged member hard against her soft thigh. She tried to struggle but she couldn't. Without warning, he brought hard lips on her soft ones. She moaned. The delight of his kiss sent a thrill racing through her. She was lost. His large and hard frame fit so perfectly against her smaller and softer one.

With a deep groan, he broke the kiss and grabbed a fist full of her ebony locks in his hands. Tilting her head back, he licked her neck from her collarbone to the tip of her chin, "These fangs," he said, his voice now almost feral, "these fangs could shred your weak human flesh in a matter of seconds."

Rin slowly opened her eyes and tried to hide her shame at how freely she'd given in to his advances, "My lord would never harm me."

Her reply encouraged the demon and he set out to explore the ningen's back, the soft curve of her bottom, the defined yet delicate muscles in her lower back and shoulders with his hands. Finally, one arm rested around her waist holding her steady and one hand massaged her butt. The demon ground out, "You taste most delectable...almost good enough to devour...Perhaps I just may tickle my fancy and eat you..."

Rin wanted to command him to let go but her mind was overtaken by the power and control he had over her. Her nether lips slightly fluttered with excitement at his two words: _eat you_. His lustful voice was awakening her own desire and need, "Please...just..."

The demon buried his face in the crook of her neck and laughed, "Please what, ningen? Tell me...What would you like this demon to do?"

Rin closed her eyes. Her little excuse for a thong was soaking wet with her juices. Absentmindedly she licked her lower lip. Her senses were whirling. Her breasts were swelling as they pressed against the demons hard chest. She felt his taut muscles shift as he pressed against her. She wanted him to touch her breast.

As though reading her mind, he cupped the supple muscle with his clawed hand. She gasped as the demon massaged the fullness of her breast and her nipple responded by hardening into an aching bud, "Answer me!" He growled.

Her breath came in pants now. She didn't want to resort to begging but the wondrous torture the demon was putting her through was simply..._bliss_. Bewitched by his voice, she complied, "Suck...please..."

With a fast maneuver, the demon ripped the red robe off the ningen's body. Grasping the string of her negligee, he yanked it down her shoulder, ripping it in half as well. Grabbing her breast, he lightly squeezed it and licked her nipple; torturing the aching bud with the flicking motion of his tongue.

"Ahhh..." Rin cried. A fever rose and spread throughout her. Her knees weakened and she clutched onto the demon's shoulder for support. Her entire awareness was focused on where the demon would touch her. She cried so that he could take her in his mouth. Her hands grabbed his head and pushed him towards her breast. The demon chuckled but obliged.

The taste of the ningen's smooth and creamy skin satisfied him greatly. Despite her average height, she was exceptionally curvaceous, "I want you...I want to fill you to the hilt," He purred, "I want you naked, writhing in my arms. Will you open yourself to me?" He sucked hungrily on her crinkled nipple. Nibbling on it with his teeth. Placing tender love bites on her supple breast. When a fang pierced through her skin, he simply tended to it with the power of his healing slaver.

Her breath was shallow as her mind focused solely on his mouth and the pleasure it was bringing her. All decency left her, "Yes! Oh, Yes!" She cried as her fingers twirled around in his mane and scratched the back of his head with her nails. She heard a deep, guttural sound as the demon proceeded to lavish the same attention on her other breast. She had no clue when he ripped the rest of her negligee.

Slowly he lowered the ningen's very naked body on the cool, wet summer grass. Kneeling on one knee, he twirled a lock of her brown hair around his finger and inhaled her aroma, "You're simply delicious."

Rin gasped at his words and closed her eyes as he ran his tongue from the valley between her breasts to her flat belly and dipped the digit into her belly button. She dug her hands into the wet soil.

The demon smirked. He continued dragging the wet digit lower until he reached her heated womanhood. Abruptly he stopped. Rin felt his warm, hot breath on her but he seemed to have stilled. She balanced herself on her elbows and looked down. Her gaze met with the demon's and he smiled, "This is nice..." He trailed a clawed finger across her bare bikini line.

Tiny sweat beads formed on her face and body as she looked helplessly at the demon now seated between her thighs. Ignoring her wet, aching pussy, he trailed another kiss from the inside of her thigh to her ankle, to the curve of her foot and sucked on her toes. Starting from the big toe to the little one. The warmth of his tongue sent Rin into a frenzy but the part of her body which so desperately needed his attention was being conveniently ignored.

When he'd finished torturing her other leg, he placed a hand on the inside of each thigh and spread her legs wide open. So that her hot, wet, dripping sex was on full display. Never leaving her gaze, he leaned forward and kissed the sensitive nub at the apex of her womanhood. A sharp sensation went through Rin and she gave a muted cry to the heavens. She tried to close her legs but the demon's hold on her thighs was too strong. He wrapped his lips around the pearl of her sex and sucked gently. Teasing with his tongue and sucking with his lips continuously as the ningen gripped onto the wet grass.

The demon was relentless in his torture. Each movement of his languid tongue on her nether lips was sending jolts of pleasure through her body. She felt a primal urge building deep within her and she bucked her hips forward into his mouth. Her juices were flowing freely on the demon's mouth as he inserted his large tongue into her wet depths. The combination of his clawed finger rubbing ever so delicately at the apex of her desire and his wicked tongue brought Rin to her first release.

Without warning, the sensation caught her, "Ahhh! Ah! huh...huh...huh...!" Rin cried out into the night as the first wave of her intense climax gripped her. Her orgasms were never this intense when she played with herself. Without giving her body a chance to recover from the orgasm, the demon hovered over her and brought his lips down hard on her soft ones. She tasted herself on his lips and felt her desire spike.

Feeling bold, Rin used her hands to discover his body; the muscles in his arms; the shifting muscles in his back. She returned the kiss with fervor and eagerness. The demon broke the kiss and cursed softly. With a quick motion, he ripped his own pants. Abruptly, he got up and backed up against the edge of the fountain. He lifted Rin so she was straddling his waist; cupping her bottom, he commanded, "Slide down."

Looking down at his erection, she sucked on her lower lip and sensually let it slide past her clenched teeth. The excitement of having his thick, hard member inside her was simply too much but she wanted their coupling to last. When she faced the demon, she saw a raw need in his eyes. Instead of obeying him, she smiled seductively and slammed her hot core against his aroused member. Rubbing it against him, she arched her back and sighed.

The demon tightened his hold on her waist and rubbed her roughly against him. He really needed to be inside her more than he needed to breathe. After tasting her, he simply had to make her his. His demonic arousal was twitching with anticipation, pre-cum was leaking on his firm six pack and he would surely get his release if she didn't sheath him, "Inside...I need to be inside..." He said angrily.

Looking at him with hooded eyes, she smirked, "But I like this position better. It's fun."

The demon groaned, "Foolish girl, if you don't give me what I need I'll take it."

Rin chuckled, "Is that a challenge?" The sweet scent of her arousal mixed with the calming scent of her first climax was maddening. How dare she play with him!

"No..." He replied, "It's a statement." With one swift move, he lowered her onto him. Using one hand to hold his throbbing cock and the other to raise her and impale her on his erection. His muscles locked. She was so hot, slick and oh so very tight. He settled deep into her body, filling and stretching her.

"Mmmm..." Rin moaned and ground her curvaceous, full hips against the demon's narrow but muscular ones.

"Move. _Hard_." The demon commanded and, this time around, she obeyed.

She eased from his hold and slowly lifted herself only to fall back down on his length. _Hard_. Just as he wanted. Her breasts bobbed up and down as she moved on him. All Rin could think about was the feel of his steel hard erection sliding, slick and hot, deep into her. She repeated the motion, over and over again. When she opened her eyes and looked at the demon in front of her, he was staring right back at her with the same possessiveness as her lord.

He simply smirked and drew her closer. He closed his mouth over her nipple and teased the crinkled tip with his teeth.

"Oohh...Soo gooood..." Rin didn't care how wanton or shameless she sounded. She was driven by lust and desire. Although she was having fun controlling her movements by being on top, she desperately wanted him to take her hard and fast.

As if reading her mind, the demon replied, "Such a naughty bitch..." He turned them over so Rin was on her back. Never once leaving her gaze, he withdrew from her and entered her hard. "Is this what you want? Hm?" He whispered hotly into her ear as he rode deep into her core.

Rin's hand grabbed his butt as he pistoned his member into her, "Yes! Yes! I want it."

He claimed her, inch by inch as her body welcomed him so freely. Letting go of all moral restraint, Rin reveled in the erotic sound of his hard flesh slapping against the her soft wetness. With another strong thrust, he embedded himself deep within her and stilled his movement. Rin opened her eyes and stared pleadingly at him. He filled her so completely. Brown eyes met with red as she stared at her conqueror; passion and desire etched in his face. She tried to move her hips but he held her steady so she couldn't move. Rin was so close. She was sure with one more move, she'd orgasm from here to the heavens.

"Mine." He growled deeply, "Mine."

Damn him for bringing her so close only to stop. She shook her head from side to side, "Please, please...don't stop..."

This was the demon's moment of weakness. In the depths of his soul, he was aware - as aware as his very own existence - that the ningen truly belonged to him but he needed her declaration. He gently bumped his head onto hers, "Mine. Only Mine."

Cupping his face and gently brushing his sweaty bangs aside, she knew he needed a cue of some sort to continue. Wrapping her legs around his waist and locking her ankles, she held the tips of his ears between her forefinger and thumb and rubbed the sensitive peaks, "I love you, darling...Rin is yours...Rin belongs to Sesshomaru."

The tenderness and devotion in her eyes spoke volumes to him but while he wasn't quite ready to say he loved her back, he was aware she knew exactly how much he loved her.

She was close...so close...When she felt she couldn't hold back anymore, she cried wantonly, "Sessh...please...please finish me..."

Sesshomaru would never deny his mate's request. With new resolve, he buried his head into the crook of her neck and pounded into her hard. Once, twice, thrice and as Rin came, a garbled sound of his name left her lips.

He howled and sunk his fangs into the crook of her neck. A few harsh thrusts later, the demon followed his ningen into sweet oblivion and a rather sweet death.

* * *

Rin's eyelids fluttered open to the sound of her pup calling to her, "Mama! Mama!" Yukio jumped up and down on the large soft bed with his favorite fuzzy bunny in his hands.

"Hey baby." Rin yawned and looked at the wall clock to her right. It was 8:30am. She groaned and would have sunk back into the pillow if her son wasn't around. Brows furrowed, she asked, "How on earth did you get in here?"

With a swift move, Sesshomaru plopped himself on the bed, "Courtesy of your mate of course. We both figured mama overslept and decided to wake her up. Isn't that right, son?"

Yukio flashed a toothy smile, "Dada silly." His attention soon diverted to his favorite fuzzy toy and started chewing on its ear.

"Silly puppy. No." Rin nodded her head from side to side as she took the stuffed toy out of her son's mouth. When a cool breeze brushed her breasts, she realized she was naked and clutched the duvet over her chest.

"At least I know his youkai instincts aren't entirely dead thanks to your coddling." She turned her face towards her mate who was resting his head against the wrought iron headboard.

Raising an eyebrow and propping herself on an elbow, she asked, "Inuyasha told me you didn't return from your trip. Why did he lie?"

Her mate's face remained impassive but his eyes took on a tawny shade. One Rin knew came about whenever he was in a playful mood, "Perhaps you should ask him, my Rin."

Playfully punching his arm, she said, "Sesshomaru! You know what I'm talking about. I asked him where you were and he said you were caught up and didn't know when you would return. Did you tell him to lie to me?"

Sesshomaru smiled ever slightly as his son tried chewing on his clawed finger, "No, my Rin, I didn't tell him to lie to you."

A slight frown formed on her face as she seated herself crossed legged on the bed with the duvet tucked over her chest and under her arms, "Ohkay...but...I didn't see you in the mansion so how did you end up in the garden?" Rin scooted a bit closer to her mate's form.

Her mate raised a whimsical eyebrow, "Were you disappointed that I met you in the garden?"

Suddenly blushing, she responded, "No, Sesshomaru...I'm not disappointed about what happened last night...and thank you for carrying me upstairs...but still...I was really looking forward to greeting you..."

"My darling Rin, let me explain. I entered the mansion about half an hour before Inuyasha and the first thing I did was rush to our chambers but you, my mate, were in the shower. Before I had a chance to relax, father summoned me to the study. There was some important business I had to attend to. Though I must admit your arousal was very tempting."

For a moment his eyes rimmed red as he caressed Rin's soft jaw but quickly changed back to gold as Yukio yawned, "I wanted nothing more than to join you in the shower but by the time I was done with father, you were no longer in our chambers. I thought you may be downstairs but Shouichiru informed me that you head off into the garden. I followed you hoping to explain everything but your scent was so enticing that I couldn't help myself...What do you do to me, Rin?" There was that tawny shade that Rin admired so much.

All Rin wanted to do was hug Sesshomaru and tell him that it was no big deal and she was ready for another romp in the bed but she was still a bit upset, "That's a very nice excuse, Mr. Taisho but as you can see, I'm still quite pissed. If you were in the study, why didn't Inuyasha tell me that? He made it sound as though you weren't home."

Sesshomaru sighed, "Ah, as I said, I arrived at the estate before Inuyasha. He was supposed to meet with me and father in the study. Once I met with father, his services were no longer required. I sent him a text that I was caught up and would see him later on that night. Given the brain span of my half-brother, he probably assumed I'd left the estate. Or something to that effect." Gently rubbing the sensitive spot behind her ear, he spoke in soft tones, "Does that answer your question?"

Rin's eyes slowly began to drift shut at the sensuous movement but managed a weak nod, "So no more business to interrupt us, right?"

Sesshomaru smirked, "Well...I do have unfinished business...with my mate."

Rin swallowed, "I thought you were done after the heated session we had last night." Her core suddenly warming, remembering the events of the past night.

Sesshomaru chuckled, "That was one session. I have been away from my mate for six weeks and there are plenty more sessions of which you are required to be a part of before my need has been sated."

When Rin opened her eyes, her mate's gold orbs had turned crimson, "Kazumi!" He yelled and Rin flinched at the harshness of his tone. In a flash, Yukio's nanny was in the room, collecting Yukio and heading out.

Rin pouted, "You didn't have to get rid of him so quickly. You know he missed you tons."

"I've been playing with him since five thirty this morning. First in the nursery and then here." Walking to the door, he locked it. Walking back towards the bed, he unbuttoned his shirt and started taking off his dress pants and boxers.

"So you brought him here to interrupt my sleep?" Rin had no idea how she managed that question. Her eyes were roaming over her mate's lean but muscular body and that oh so sexy six pack.

"I hardly call that an interruption. It's about time you woke up. You can be such a lazy _bitch_, Rin. Passing out after we made love and then leaving me to carry you upstairs." His voice was feral and his fangs elongated as he pushed the duvet off his wife and slowly lowered himself onto her, "I expect a certain level of resilience from my mate to satisfy my needs." He kissed her lips briefly and ran his hand over the side of her body, "Will you satisfy your mate?" He purred into her ear.

"Yes, Sesshomaru. Always." Rin said obediently. Locked together, the couple soared, gasped and died together in the sweetest of deaths.


End file.
